


The Full Honeyed Moon

by Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Somnophilia, Cutting, Inflation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Oviposition, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter





	The Full Honeyed Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts).



The Full Honeyed Moon

Odin wasted no time in calling the Jotun's witch, Angerboda, after Loki gave birth to a monster. The fragile peace between Jotunheim and Asgard depended upon the rare exchange of help from an expert such Angerboda. Odin kept her on the payroll for several reasons, not the least of which being that this frost giant woman could see the future. But after the birth of Sleipnir, Odin wanted only one thing from her; a stop to the creation of more of these monsters. Asgardian contraceptives proved ineffective. Their inefficacy left Odin wondering whether the root cause lie in Loki's powers as a shapeshifter, his unconventional gender, or secretly, his frost giant heritage.

Angerboda, aware of Loki's true heritage, placed a small incision in Loki's arm, inserted a tiny magic device beneath his skin, and promised Odin there would be no more monsters... provided the device stayed in place.

The device changed Loki's demeanor. Loki withdrew from the people who most delighted him in the past, and sought the company of those he previously could not stand. For a brief period, the red-golden thread that bound his soul to Thor's seemed to stretch thin, like a rubber band, as he withdrew. But Thor pursued Loki in his withdrawal. The more Thor pursued, the more slack in the line of their red-gold thread of fate. Loki felt comfortable with his withdrawal, so long as the tension fell slack. Once Thor finally resolved to let his brother be, the strain returned. The farther Thor withdrew, the soul thread tugged tighter, until Loki felt his soul might snap from his chest, and fly until collision with his brother's broad backside. Loki summoned Angerboda, demanded to know what could have caused this stress and anxiety within him if not her magic device. 

But the device worked fine, to Odin's specifications; it kept Loki in a state of disinterest with those he would otherwise find himself keen to breed with. It flipped the way his brain functioned, made him feel he must withdraw from what attracted him and approach what repulsed him. And as an effective birth control, it worked; those that ordinarily repulsed Loki were also repulsed by Loki. And so Angerboda's method worked precisely to Odin's specifications. 

But those were Odin's specifications, not Loki's. And so, Loki rolled back his leather armored sleeve, drew his dagger, and sliced into the device. He pulled it out of himself with the tip of the dagger. Angerboda shrugged and tended his wound. A tiny pink scar marked itself where the dagger bit.

Over time, Loki found himself once again spurning the company of those he could not, as a younger god, sanction. The red-golden thread of fate that bound him to Thor stretched as taught as it would reach, then snapped back to sling them back into each other's apologetic arms. The pair raised a glass together, hunted together, fought together. And Loki found that the old hag, Angerboda, had been right; Loki was indeed keen to rut with Thor. He was keen to feel new life within him, new life made with the help of his handsome, and powerful, brother.

Thor made it easy for Loki to seduce him in secret. Over time, Loki ultimately discovered that Thor had seduced Loki from the start, and not the other way around. The brothers chased each other until they were both captive of the other. Loki could catch Thor, again and again if necessary. Pregnancy, however, eluded Loki.

Loki tired during hunts. He hid his softening belly behind corseted leather. He grew sluggish, slow. Suspicious of foul play, Loki again summoned the frost giant witch. But she would not come to him. Her ravens informed Loki that she no longer took house calls. If he wished to see the hag, he would have to visit her in her hut on Jotunheim. Loki stormed towards the stables. The panicking ravens flew ahead to inform the stablemaster. When the prince arrived, he found his horse already bundled in extra furs and packed for the extreme cold of the Jotunheim environment. 

She met him at the entrance of her ice-hut. He opened his mouth to berate her and demand to know how long he should expect the effects of the device to linger. She cut him off with the answer before he spoke.

"It's not the device. Get off your poor horse and bring it inside before it freezes," she said.

"You presume to tell me, Prince of Asgard, what to d-"

"Yes."

He smirked. He felt he'd have fun devising the best ways to show this old hag her place in the future.

"It's not worth your effort, sweet Prince," Angerboda said, "As long as you're standin' in Jotunheim, you're better off listening than talking."

He dismounted his horse and led it to the heated stable. Inside her hut was uncomfortably hot. She must have known he was coming for a long time. It would have taken days to build up this much heat in any part of Jotunheim, let alone a hut this large. He removed his thick, royal furs, hung them near the fire. She rolled her eyes.

"Turn 'round," she drawled. 

He did. He felt her hand beneath the back of his tunic. He felt her flick apart the knot in the corseting. 

"You gotta stop wearin' this damn thing," she said. 

She pulled the corset away and tugged upward on the tunic. Loki flushed, but pulled the tunic up. His belly was lined with pink indents from the strict corset boning. A pale pooch beneath his naval replaced the washboard look of his younger belly. Tiny pearlescent stretchmarks graced the bottom. Angerboda prodded at these. She pointed them out.

"Once they're red, you might get pregnant. But not if you wear this dumb thing," she said, indicating the corset.

"If I don't wear it, I don't feel quite as seductive," Loki admitted.

"Thor can suck it up," Angerboda said.

Loki began to protest that no such incestuous scandal would ever take place. She silenced him with a hand against his mouth.

"Who’s the witch?" she asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. He hoped Heimdall's visions of the future were more clouded than her own. She tugged his pants.

"Off," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Need to check something," she said.

She had him lay upon a healer's bed. She spread and inspected the intersex organs. That's when she saw a telltale set of membranes distinct to frost giant physiology.

"Thought so," she said.

Loki looked down with a hint of concern twisted in his brow.

"Are you... Measuring me?" Loki asked.

"Yup."

"Can you not?" he asked.

She tossed him his pants.

"I don't have to tell you that your physiology is a bit different from most Asgardians," Angerboda said.

Few on Asgard were born intersex. Angerboda allowed him to think that this is the physiology she referred to. But frost giants were almost gods in their own right; they were huge embodiments of nature, itself. They could give birth to natural phenomenon. They could give birth to entire natural disasters. His great aunt had birthed the Aurora Borealis. His paternal great grandmother had menstruated a river. Frost giants had always had the disposition to give birth to monstrosity, and evolution had, by happenstance, devised its own limiting factors into the frost giant reproductive system, to ensure that, for the most part, frost giants birthed more frost giants, and fewer monstrosities.

"In order for you to get pregnant, something has to be inside you," she said.

Loki snorted. 

"Thor's cock?" He snarked.

She shook her head.

"Something big," she countered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Thor's cock," he stressed.

"I'm not drunk enough for this conversation and neither are you," she said.

She scribbled some words on a parchment, rolled it up, and gave it to him.

"What's this?"

"An appointment reminder. Be back here on that night, at that time. Bring Thor. I'll walk him through what he's gotta do to get you knocked up," she said.

"This appointment falls on the night of the Full Golden Moon here on Jotunheim," Loki said.

"That's correct," Angerboda said.

"But isn't that an important night for you? Wouldn't you be busy with... other things?" Loki said.

"Not this year," Angerboda said, "I cleared my calendar for you. You'll appreciate it."

When Loki returned with Thor, Angerboda was singing. They heard her raucous bray from the moment the Bifrost closed behind them. The scent of alcohol burned the horses' nostrils. They snorted plumes of fog into the freezing air. Loki dismounted and guided the horses to their warm stable. Thor peeked into the hut to see Angerboda's naked blue, rotund, cellulite-riddled ass bounce about to the drum of some unheard song as she stirred a steaming pot. The lazy steam from the lukewarm pot brought more of the alcohol scent to singe Thor's nostrils. He watched her pour the pot of the dark brown liquid into a block of ice. In the ice, the dark liquid filled up several egg-shaped pockets. Her corpulent form jiggled as she shook the block to rid these eggs of bubbles. As the liquid cooled, it turned a shade of deep gold, like honey. She tapped the block with the back of a hatchet and it cracked neatly in half. She split the block with her hands, and plucked the now gelled eggs from their mold. She inspected one. Its golden gel trapped several small, glittering bubbles. Angerboda sucked this one down with a belch and added the rest to a basketful of colorful eggs. She trickled the slightest bit of water across the surface of the mold, pushed the block back together, and it froze itself together in an instant. She poured the last of the brown liquid in and repeated the process just as Loki joined his brother in her doorway.

"C'mon in," she said. 

The three were pleasantly buzzed on alcoholic jelly-eggs in no time. Angerboda snatched an egg from Thor's hand.

"Awright, awright, hold on there. I think you've had enough," she began.

"While your hospitality has been admirably generous, I assure you, I can eat every basket of eggs in here and still not have had enough," Thor bragged.

"Indeed! But unfortunately for you, every bushel belongs inside that one," Angerboda said, pointing at Loki, "Now you help yourself to all the eggs you like! But how drunk do you really wanna be, knowing how really drunk Loki's gonna get?"

At the sight of the bushels of alcoholic treats promised, Loki smiled the drunken psychotic smile of one who might use murder to amuse themselves.

"Sobriety it is, then," Thor said with no less love for his brother.

"And now, to business," Angerboda said a few eggs later.

She presented Loki with a lacquered wooden box. Inside, on the red velvet lining, rested a pair of golden plugs; obvious sex toys.

"These look fun," Loki said, "but they're nowhere near as big as Thor's cock."

The apples of Thor's cheeks lifted, and a proud twinkle sparked at the edge of his blue iris.

"I just needed them big enough to hold all the eggs inside you," Angerboda said.

"Wait, so, those eggs, go in him, how?" Thor asked.

"You push 'em in his butt," the drunk witch said.

The pair burst into laughter as she continued to explain.

"He'll get hella drunk, hella fast, just so you know," she said, "he'll be absorbing them into his bloodstream the moment they melt in him."

Thor giggled one of the eggs in Loki's face. Loki giggled uncontrollably.

"Melt? They're jiggly!" Thor said.

"Hold it in your hand a minute," Angerboda said.

Thor did. Soon, honey-flavored liquor began to seep into the lines and print of his hand, roll away, and drip from his palm. He licked his palm, noticed that the drop that fell on the cool floor had already gelled once again. 

"Oh, now that is a neat trick!" Thor said, "but how do I get something this floppy inside that? Seriously, his ass would tear this apart."

"You use the ones by the door, not the ones by the fire," Angerboda said.

Thor looked toward the bushels Angerboda left by the door. He reached out, picked one up. This frozen egg set solid. 

"Suck on it," Angerboda said. 

Thor wrapped his lips around it. They stuck to the egg a moment, almost frozen in place. After a split second, the topmost skin of the egg liquefied, and released his lips. The egg felt slippery, but firm.

"Oh, that's almost perfect, but they'll stick," Thor said.

"They're supposed to stick a bit. You can't afford to leave one in too long without pushing another one in, or it'll melt and he'll just be leaking alcohol out of whatever hole you're sticking them in," Angerboda said.

Loki smirked.

"Whatever hole?" Loki asked.

"I know I said stick 'em in the butt, but honestly, I'm drunk enough to tell you that I'd just use all three holes. Stuff the mouth, the cunt, and the ass, but it's not my call, it's yours," Angerboda said, "stick 'em in your ears if you like, as long as you get enough of them in ya."

"How many?" Thor asked.

"As many as you can fit. Loki should take the lot of them."

Loki wheezed out a laugh.

"You can't be serious, they can't all fit, I'm not... I'm not like that," Loki said.

Angerboda cocked an eyebrow in Loki's direction.  
"Well I mean I'm like that but I'm not like THAT," he said.

Loki spread his hands and made a gesture at the volume of the contents Angerboda proposed would be inside him.

"How will we know when to stop?" Thor asked.

Angerboda pointed at Loki.

"He'll know. If you could eat them all, or drink them all while they're melted down, they'll fit. The eggs melt into liquid spirits, so you can fit more than you think. They'll stretch out and relax those pesky parts you're having trouble with. When he's ready to stop, plug the whole thing with the gold toys. Or your cock. Or both," Angerboda said.

She rose to leave the hut, taking a few eggs with her.

"Wait, hey, why are you leaving," Loki asked.

"You ain't gotta see the future to know that you two studs can't get off with this big beautiful blue trashfire in your presence!"

She was right. The moment she left, Loki ached to be spread, adored, and filled. He undressed himself as Thor watched. Thor held the previously frozen egg. Already it was jiggly, gelatinous. He wiggled it in his fingers. It gave under his fingertip. There was no way he could get more than two of these jiggly eggs into Loki's pussy, even if he were gentle and Loki didn't squirm. And the idea of getting one into Loki's tight little ass would be impossible. But Loki's body writhed as he parted his legs slightly. 

"Color me curious," Loki said, "I wanna know how many will fit."

Thor tossed the jiggly egg back in the frozen bushel and snatched a frozen egg. He licked it to wet it, and descended on his brother. He pressed Loki's legs apart and slipped the egg against Loki's slit. Loki shuddered at the chill that breached him. Thor watched the vulva wink around the dark honey colored egg. It warmed quickly inside Loki, to the effect that as the walls of his cunt squeezed around the egg, the end distended outward from him, like a balloon. Thor pushed it back inside with the palm of his hand, then guided it deeper with the tips of two fingers. Loki Hissed. Thor paused, backed his fingertips out. Loki grabbed Thor's wrist and pulled, encouraged him to continue.

"Ah, it freezes and burns at the same time," Loki said between clenched teeth.

"Should we stop?" Thor asked.

"No, it's ... good. It feels quite nice," Loki crooned.

Thor felt the hard egg at his fingertip bow and grow softer by the second. Loki's slit dribbled honey liquor, and Thor could not help himself.

"Sobriety be damned," Thor muttered as his face dove between Loki's thighs. 

Thor licked at the trickle of his brother's intoxicating juice, and Loki responded by humping Thor's face and whimpering. Thor sucked gently until the egg melted in its entirety. He felt Loki's inner muscles relax against his tongue. The sensation had aroused Loki, made his inner walls pliant, while the alcohol worked further as a localized muscle relaxer. Thor tasted more Loki, less alcohol, and reached for another egg. The bushel proved to be too far away. Thor rose, took Loki by the ankles, and dragged him along with his fur pallet toward the door. Loki blushed with how easily his powerful brother could move him. Now, at the door, Loki peered through the window at the full moon over Jotunheim. It did appear gold, and round, and mystic. He tapped Thor on the shoulder and bade him look through the window. Thor looked briefly, then looked back to his brother.

"It's pretty," Thor said.

No other words were said between the two about the moon. It was haunting, gilded, alien. It made haunting rainbow halos in the frozen atmosphere of Jotunheim. It appeared to drip honey into the sky by its light. But the most beautiful thing in the brothers' worlds was each other, and so to each other, their focus turned. Thor took another egg, teased Loki with it. The frozen surface gripped the sensitive skin, but only for a moment before it warmed and secreted its own slick and intoxicating lubrication. Loki stopped Thor from breeching him. 

"I wanna try... here," Loki murmured.

Loki lifted his hips, directed Thor's hand down. The egg slid across Loki's seam, between his twinky little cheeks. Thor pressed the egg against Loki's ass for confirmation. Loki held his position, ready for it. Thor revelled in Loki's expressions as he sank back on the pallet of furs.

"Shit it burns, Thor, norns, Thor, distract me, please," Loki said.

Thor kissed Loki, pressed their bodies together. Loki pulled Thor's hand between them, rutted into his hand, moved his body in mashing circles as if his insides were trying to crush and dissolve the egg within him. When Loki pulled away from Thor's kiss, he could only get two words out.

"Fuck me," Loki begged.

Thor obliged, but Loki fussed. Loki drew himself off Thor's cock.

"Fuck the egg," Loki mewled, "push it deeper, it's freezing me, it's burning me!"

"I could take it out," Thor offered.

"No!" Loki cried.

"You know that's not the right hole to fuck if you want me to put a baby in you," Thor said, "and I'm not fucking your pretty cunt with an unclean cock fresh from your ass."

"So, use a barrier!" Loki whined.

"I don't have a-"

Thor's hand stumbled upon a lump in the furs. He pulled at it to discover a package; the same kind of prophylactic he preferred.

"Bless that fat precognitive frost witch," Thor said.

Loki pleaded without words. He beat his hips in desperate circles as Thor rolled the barrier down his own cock. Thor grasped Loki's hips to steady them, and once Loki stilled himself enough to allow Thor entry, he pressed inside. Thor fought back a grimace at the chill of the cold lump against the head of his cock. Loki's face relaxed suddenly and he moaned. A bit of precum popped out of Loki's cock between their bellies and rested with the pearly stretch marks. As the egg melted inside him, the alcohol absorbed into his flesh, straight to the bloodstream, straight to his head.

"Mmm... I want another one," Loki said.

"You're crazy," Thor said. 

"Maybe I am, but I want another one," Loki murmured.

His voice grew husky, the vocal folds relaxed under the influence of the alcohol. Thor imagined a similar process happening inside Loki, taught cords of flesh unwinding, membranes slipping away to reveal some hidden path to fertilization. Thor wanted to keep fucking. Loki wanted to keep "drinking." Thor fucked, enjoyed himself while he could.

"Another, Thor," Loki said with agitation.

Thor huffed, reached for another egg. He held it in his hand while he pumped his brother full of cock.

"Thor," Loki warned.

"I'm warming it for you," Thor said.

"Today, Thor," Loki spat.

"Fine," he said, "I know I'll get mine before it's over."

"Damn right you will," Loki promised.

Thor pulled out. He slipped the egg inside. The pause in his action was worth it to see his brother's face fly through a series of emotions. Loki's hips beat again in desperation.

"Thor, fuck me now," Loki said.

Thor held Loki's hip still with one hand and slipped another egg in him. Loki whined and groaned in unexpected enjoyment. Thor went for a third egg, and then a fourth, relentlessly. 

"Does the cold not bother you," Thor asked.

"It’s warm," Loki wheezed, "it's the alcohol, it's so warm, you have to... you have to try this!"

"Not today," Thor said, slipping another inside. 

The next egg hung at the entrance, and Loki moaned low.

"Do you want me to take it out," Thor asked swiftly.

Loki shook his head 'no' excitedly.

"It's so good," Loki said.

Thor kept pressure on the exposed surface of the egg. It submerged inside Loki over time. 

"More," Loki begged.

Thor stopped after a few more eggs. Loki took to twitching at the introduction of each new egg, and insisted it felt amazing. Thor looked at the soft mound of Loki's belly; with each of the eggs, the belly grew. And this worried Thor.

"More?" Loki asked.

Thor reached for the golden toy. Loki fussed.

"No, not that, not yet," Loki said.

"Look, if you can take more in a minute, we can always pull it out and put more in," Thor said.

He wiggled the golden plug into his brother all the way to the flanged base. 

"I can take more now," Loki insisted.

Loki beat his fists and kicked his legs in a fit. Thor chuckled, knowing that Loki would ordinarily kick with much more enthusiasm had he not been stuffed to the brim with eggs and a solid hunk of smooth gold. Loki asked what was funny, and Thor told him. Loki pinched his brother's exposed nipple between his nails. Thor pushed him back into the furs, slipped the barrier off his cock.

"Oh, that's it," Thor said, "I've had it with you."

Thor stuffed Loki's slit with another cold egg. Loki flinched, and Thor caressed his thigh with one hand while he stuffed another egg inside him. Loki's kicking legs stilled at Thor's touch. Thor grasped Loki's ankles, and picked up Loki's legs. Loki whimpered as Thor spread him.

Thor fucked the pair of eggs deeper into Loki's warm folds, as deep as he could, to keep from feeling the cold shock of its slick rounded surface against the head of his cock. The egg slipped back as Thor pulled out. The cold surface pressed against him again and again as Loki pushed and pulled it inside him. Alcohol gushed around Thor's cock, heated the open tip with a mild alcoholic burn. The cold, melting egg chilled the burn, and in that instant, Thor had some idea what Loki's burning, freezing insides must feel like. Thor hissed, picked Loki's legs up, thinking gravity alone would pull the alcohol back into Loki's stuffed belly. Thor thrust with abandon. Were Loki not already intoxicated on shot after shot of jelled spirits, he would have still found himself wasted by the vision of Thor's built abs in motion. Loki came, looking up at the unparalleled physique of his broad-shouldered brother. The waves Thor created in Loki with each thrust were literal; with each flinch of Thor's hips, Loki felt the balloon of alcohol swish and slosh inside him.

Loki felt a familiar stretching within him, a feeling he'd forgotten. 

"Oh," he moaned aloud, "oh this is what the witch was talking about. Something big. Oh, I get it now. Thor, Thor, look at my belly!"

Thor looked. He propped Loki's ankles on his shoulders to free his hands to explore Loki's body. He caressed the belly, caressed the bulge, lovingly, and ran his fingers across the soft flesh of Loki's erect cock. 

"The stretch marks," Loki said.

"You're beautiful," Thor grunted.

"No, what color are they?"

"The beautiful color," Thor said.

"Thor! I'm serious!"

Thor looked. He ran his thumb over them.

"Pink," he said.

Loki rolled his whole body against Thor's.

"I need more eggs," Loki said.

Thor shuddered. Loki rolled his hips again.

"Thor... More," Loki said.

"Oh, you're too irresistible," Thor said.

He slipped out. A stream of alcohol chased the tip of Thor's cock out of Loki's slit. Thor corked this leak quickly with egg after egg. Loki's face twisted. He hiccupped. He sobbed. Thor asked to stop. Loki asked about the stretch marks. His belly stretched. Thor knew this is how Loki's belly would someday look with his baby inside it. Thor's cock dribbled on itself at the thought; he was ready for them to fuck each other's brains out at the sight of the plump, soft belly. Loki's eyes closed and his head leaned back. His voice was low and husky and his face fell into a peaceful look.

"What color," Loki asked.

"Pink, purple-ish, I think," Thor said. 

Loki insisted on more.  
He didn't know it, but the membranous flesh that created a natural contraceptive barrier inside him began to part. As the inner entrance to his womb uncovered, the alcohol burned within it. Loki felt it tingle. He was ready, and he knew it, even before Thor said his marks had grown red. Loki was beyond drunk, and he reached for his brother's face without coordination.

"What? What," Thor asked.

"I need a baby in me, Thor," Loki mumbled, "right now. I need a baby in me, a baby with your dumb face."

Loki squished Thor's cheeks.

"A baby who laughs like you laughed when we were kids," Loki drawled, "with that dumb snort... a nabny... baby... baby with those blue eyes."

Thor shuddered with emotion. Loki grabbed Thor's nose. He squeezed it and shook it, and Thor winced.

"Thor, I swear on Odin's beard, I don't care how much of the kid is you, as long as it doesn't get this part," Loki said, "the kid can be all you, as long as it gets my nose. I need a baby in me that has MY nose. My nose is cute. My nose is the best. Everything else, you're the best in. But not your shnozz. My baby, my schnozz, got it? But you, you have to make me a mommy. Daddy? Dommy... Just knock me up already."

Thor beamed with pride, sniffed, and laughed, and let the joy roll down his face in the form of half-drunken tears.

"You're so drunk," Thor sobbed.

"You're crying," Loki said.

"I know," Thor said, "I just..."

Loki honked his nose.

"Baby. Now," Loki said.

Cups of alcohol spilled from Loki as Thor thrust into him. His belly shrunk. The spillage on the floor congealed and stuck to thighs, to furs, to hairs. Thor felt the liquid gush around his balls, felt the loosened walls of Loki's inner muscles close around his cock as the last of the gel spurted between their thighs. Thor could feel the smooth, firm hardness of the gold plug through Loki's flesh. And Thor felt, against his head, a part of Loki he'd never felt before; relaxed folds of flesh, wrapped around his cockhead. They behaved in a unique way, caressed the head, almost as if they had feelers of some sort. Thor lost himself in the glimmering blue of his brother's expectant eyes and his panting, worshipful cries. Thor's first thought was that he knew he'd bruise his brother, and it would be a mistake. He gripped Loki with all his strength, held onto Loki as if his life depended upon it. Thor felt he might die this time, and his surprised shout reflected this unreasonable worry as he came against the gentle, caressing folds inside Loki. 

They collapsed against each other on the mess of fur and gel. Thor panted in recovery, while Loki rocked himself against the gold toy in his ass. Loki threw his head back, mewled and panted, took his cock in hand, whimpered, and shouted. Thor, regaining an ounce of his senses, reached for the other gold toy and planted it in the hole he'd just made in Loki. He shook the toy relentlessly against Loki's favorite weak spot, to the effect that Loki would ordinarily have planted his feet to the ground below his ass and thrust his hips high into the air to fuck back against the pressure of the toy. But the soles of Loki's feet found only slick gel, and he slid, repeatedly, with his cute ass thumping gently back down against the wet furs. He howled and kicked his legs and came on himself, coated his plump belly in clear, slick jizz. 

The entwined pair panted against each other in recovery. Thor's skin cooled quickly in the icy air near the door. He drunkenly looked down at the mess they'd made, then across to the other pile of furs by the fire. He hastily wiped himself and his wet brother down with a dry part of the wet furs. He then pulled Loki, stumbling drunk, to his feet, only to walk four steps to the furs near the fire and collapse. The bit of gold in Loki's ass glinted orange in the firelight as he walked, and again as he laid atop his brother with his small sculpted ass in the air. Thor grasped one pale cheek with his massive, tanned hand. He caressed his brother, then flicked playfully at the glinting gold. Loki twitched, grunted, tapped Thor's chest in disapproval. Thor thumbed the flange apologetically, absent-mindedly circling the smooth gold rim with the pad of his thumb. Loki wiggled against the motion. Thor took the flange with two fingers and gently toyed with it. Loki cooed. They stayed like this until Thor's hand went limp. Loki wiggled, and Thor's hand resumed. This went on until the two slept in peace with each other. 

Thor woke with hardened nipples in the darkened hut. The fire barely clung to the coals in the fireplace. Not quite hungover, Thor pieced together that he'd awoken in Jotunheim, and that if left without attendance, the fire would die, and him along with it. He extracted himself from Loki's clinging grasp and fed the fire, then returned to the warmth of his brother's drunken flesh. Thor shivered. Loki did not. He did not stir. Thor felt Loki's heartbeat; regular. He petted Loki's hair from his peaceful face.

"You are so drunk," Thor said.

Loki didn't respond. Thor drew Loki's legs around him. Thor hunched until his cock grew hard as his nipples. He kissed Loki's forehead gently. He lined his hard cock up with Loki's slit.

"I'm going to put that baby in you, now" Thor mumbled, "You know. Just in case that last one was a dud. We were drunk. You were full of alcohol. So, I'm gonna make you a mom. Or a dad. We'll sort out that detail later. But right now, I'm gonna do it. Properly. I know that's what you wanted. I know you probably wanted to be awake for it. But it doesn't matter, long as you're happy. You'll be happy with a baby. A baby with my face. With my obnoxious laugh. Hah, Hell... you'll be happy with a baby with my nose. There's nothing wrong with my schnozz."

Thor slipped in and out of Loki. Loki whimpered, rolled his sleeping head back.

"Don't you look down your pretty nose at me, if the baby wants my schnozz, it'll have it," Thor said.

Loki remained asleep. Thor, gentle as he could, approached climax. Every muscle in his body went taught. He breathed rapidly through an o shaped mouth. His muscled ribs pulsed with each pant. He pressed in, dipped his cockhead into those lovely relaxed folds at the back of Loki's cunt. His cock twitched in Loki. Thor spilled without a vocalization. He rocked into Loki and remained there, relaxed, let his cock grow flaccid inside Loki rather than pull it away. Loki rolled over in his sleep, pulled himself off the flaccid thing inside him. It painted a slick trail across his thighs. The heat from their fucking worked with the heat of the fire to warm the furs enough that Thor thought he could, once again, sleep. And as the last rays of the setting golden moon withdrew from the window, Thor and Loki found the rarest gift that any could give them; one moment of true peace.


End file.
